Dare Mission!
by Choi Heera Scarlet
Summary: Fairy Tail bermain sebuah game yang sedang nge-tren, yaitu Truth or Dare! Ketika bermain, Natsu pun mendapat giliran 'spesial' dan mendapat misi Dare yaitu: menjadi pacar Lucy seminggu! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


Guild Fairy Tail yang paling bersejarah dan paling ribut ini, semakin ribut hari ke hari. Karena ada suatu hal yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

Apa hal yang membuat mereka ribut seperti ini? Mari kita lihat.

Perempuan berambut pendek berwarna biru mengacungkan satu tangannya ke atas—Levy "Minna! Ayo kita bermain sama-sama!" Ajak perempuan yang satu ini.

"Main apa?" Ucap Lisanna, menyahut dengan baik.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Levy!" Lucy menimbrung.

Yang di sahuti balik hanya bisa mempautkan bibirnya maju ke depan "Aku serius! Mari kita main permainan yang sedang nge-tren di kota saat ini!" Terangnya.

"Woah, mainan apa itu?" Natsu beranjak dari kursinya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari yang pertama mengajak permainan ini.

Gray juga sudah berkumpul di tempat Levy duduk, begitu juga Erza yang berkumpul dan memegang kue Strawberry Cake di tangannya. Semua pun berkumpul di situ dan membuat lingkaran agar semua dapat mengikuti ini.

"Kalau aku main ini, apa kau akan membelikanku satu gentong Sake?" Racau Cana tak jelas—efek dari Sake yang ia minum tadi.

Levy _sweatdropped_ saat ini "Tidak, Cana. Aku tidak akan membelikan Sake untukmu,"

"Hey, cepat beritahu kami permainan apa itu!" Gusar Gajeel yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, karena teriakan Levy.

Levy tersenyum dan menyodorkan sebuah papan berbentuk kotak dan sedikit besar dengan jarum kompas sedang di tengah tengahnya. Kemudian ia menjelaskan.

"Kita akan bermain Truth or Dare. Truth artinya jujur, Dare artinya berani. Kalau ada salah satu dari kita kena giliran, maka orang itu harus memilih salah satu dari ToD—itu singkatannya," Levy menerangkan "Kalau Truth, kau harus jujur ketika ditanya sesuatu oleh semua yang tak dapat giliran. Sedangkan yang Dare…"

"Apa, apa?! Beritahu kamiiii!" Natsu, Lucy, Gray dan beberapa mulai bertanya ingin tahu karena Levy mendadak memberhentikan ucapannya mendadak.

Seulas senyum tersimpul di bibir Levy dengan manisnya "Kalau Dare, kau harus berani melakukan apa yang kita pinta! Bagaimana? Apa kalian ingin bermain ini?" Ujarnya dengan riang.

Truth or Dare. Permainan sederhana, namun tidak se-sederhana yang mereka kira.

.

.

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Choi Heera Scarlet Fanfics**

**Dare Mission! [Nalu's Week]**

**NaLu/Rated K+/Longshot/Semi-Canon**

**.**

**.**

"YAAA! KAMI MAIN!" Semua bersorak begitu kencang sampai Mira pun ikut dalam kumpulan itu. Banyak yang ingin ikut, namun ada juga yang pergi berlalu begitu saja. Tapi tetap lebih banyak yang ingin ikut tentunya.

"Jadi…" Kinanna mengangkat tangannya "Kita hanya cukup meletakkan jari jempol kita diatas tombol putih di masing masing tempat untuk menggerakkan papan kompasnya?" Tanya Kinanna.

Levy mengangguk semangat "Yap, kau betul. Ayo semua, kita akan memulai permainan~!" Semua pun langsung menempati tombol kosong yang ada di papan besar di tengah situ dan menaruh jari jempol mereka di atasnya. Setelah itu, mereka langsung mencabut jarinya dari tombol itu dan fokus untuk melihat kemana arah jarum kompas di tengah situ.

Semakin pelan geraknya, dan… Jarum kecil itu mengarah kearah Gajeel. Semua mata pun menoleh ke Gajeel, dengan tatapan yang bertanya.

"Oke, Gajeel. Kau pilih _Thurt _atau _Daer_?" Natsu bertanya dengan polosnya.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Gray langsung menimpuk Natsu dengan benda yang ada di dekatnya. Dan dengan segera, Natsu membalasnya tak kalah sengit dari itu—membuat beberapa anggota menatapnya sambil ber-_sweatdrop_.

Setelah itu, satu persatu anggota mulai kebagian giliran ToD ini. Walau pada awalnya, Gajeel memulai dan memilih Truth—mungkin karena ia tak mau dipermalukan di depan anggota lain, tapi pada kenyataannya, ia tetap saja dipermalukan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat… Membuka _privacy _seorang Dragon Slayer Iron ini.

"Kau memilih Truth, benar-benar tidak jantan!" Elfman menyela Gajeel "Laki-laki itu harusnya memilih Dare!" Tambahnya, yang membuat seisi guild ber-_sweatdrop_.

Giliran selanjutnya adalah Mirajane. Ia memilih Dare dan ia pun mendapatkan Dare berupa: menari cacing. Mau tak mau, ia pun menyanggupi nya dan membuat satu guild tertawa—bahkan Laxus ikut tertawa dari tempatnya dan membuat Mira menjadi malu. Walau pada akhirnya yang memberikan Dare itu, di hajar habis-habisan oleh Mira dengan _Satan Soul_nya.

Banyak yang memilih Truth di permainan ToD ini, tapi lebih banyak yang memilih Dare kali ini. Seperti Reedus yang mendapat Dare berupa menggambar para anggota Fairy Tail dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Beberapa anggota juga meledakkan tawanya ketika Elfman mendapat Dare seperti menari aneh bersama Evergreen.

Lucy juga ikut tertawa renyah di situ. Bahkan, ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa di dekatnya, Natsu sudah memperhatikan wajah manisnya ketika tertawa dan kemudian ia tersenyum.

_L-Lucy… Manis sekali… _Wajah Natsu memerah dalam sekejap itu juga.

Natsu juga tidak menyadari kalau Mira dan Levy melihat wajahnya dan arah pandangnya pada Lucy kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku punya rencana, untuk ini,"

.

.

"Oke, hampir semua sudah mendapatkan bagian, ne?" Ujar Levy begitu matanya mendata satu per satu anggota yang sudah kebagian ToD—kecuali Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza dan Juvia. Namun Levy hanya tersenyum dan bersorak "Yang terakhir akan kita beri yang sedikit _special_! Bagaimana?" Ucapnya.

Semua pun menyetujuinya. Team Raijinshu bahkan sampai menghela nafas—karena mereka tidak kebagian yang terakhir. Yang bersisa ini hanya bisa bertawakal(?).

Jarum kompas berputar cepat yang di sekelilingnya hanya tinggal menyisakan 4 orang saja. Masih ada yang menontonnya, namun sudah tidak mengikuti lagi karena sudah kebagian—atau mungkin mengundurkan diri.

Semakin lambat… Semakin lambat… Dan berhenti pada…

Arah Natsu dan Happy di sampingnya.

"WOAH! AKU DAPAT!" Disaat yang lain menghela nafas lega, Natsu malah bersorak riang. Karena ia mendapat bagian _spesial_—dan ia tidak tahu seperti apa bagian _special_ itu.

"Kau terlalu heboh, Natsu," Umpat Freed dan beberapa anggota yang lain. Tapi namanya juga Natsu, ia takkan mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk berdebat jika sudah seperti ini.

Natsu menatap Levy antusias "Nah, sekarang cepat beritahu aku apa misinya!" Ucapnya, sedikit berteriak pada subyek di hadapannya.

"Kau bahkan belum memilih pilihannya," Levy dan Wendy ber-_facepalm_.

"Natsu, kau sangat bodoh," Sindir Gray.

"KAU BILANG APA, ICE PRINCE?!" Natsu berteriak. Tapi ia tak mengambil tindakkan untuk segera menghajar Gray, karena ia sibuk memilih antara kedua pilihan game ini.

Lucy sempat berharap Natsu akan memilih Truth pada kali ini. Karena ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang Natsu sukai dan bagaimana perasaan Natsu terhadapnya—

"Aku pilih Dare!" Natsu menjawab serempak bersama Happy.

Lucy pun kembali murung dan menatap Natsu dan Happy yang dipuji oleh Elfman dengan kalimat 'lelaki'—dan ia berakhir di pukuli oleh Evergreen. Sejujurnya, ia ingin tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibalik hati seorang Fire Dragon Slayer ini.

Lucy bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Levy, Mira, Wendy, Gajeel dan Lisanna tersenyum dalam banyak arti pada Natsu, dan juga melempar pandangan mata mereka pada Lucy di dekat tempat Natsu duduk.

"Kau siap, Natsu-san?" Tanya Wendy dengan santun.

"YOSH! Aku siap kapanpun dan dimanapun!" Sorak Natsu tanpa mengatur kembali suaranya.

Levy pun tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang tadi ia keluarkan, juga Mira yang mulai berfantasi ria, dan…

"Kau akan menerima Dare berupa…"

"Berpacaran dengan Lucy selama seminggu ini!"

Natsu dan Lucy saling melempar pandang satu sama lain, kemudian tercengang akibat ulah dari ucapan yang terlontar tadi.

"Aku…"

"BERPACARAN DENGAN LUCY/NATSU?!" Natsu dan Lucy saling berteriak di depan muka dan juga saling tunjuk menujuk—saking kagetnya.

Mereka diberi misi untuk berpacaran selama seminggu? Apa mereka sudah gila? Dan mungkin dalang dari semua ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan _matchmaker _dan _barmaid_ Fairy Tail, Mirajane?

"Tenanglah, kalian berdua. Hanya diberi misi mudah seperti ini kok berisik sekali," Cibir Macao dan Wakaba di dekat mereka berdua.

_Mudah, ketiakmu. _Natsu dan Lucy mengumpat lalu menghela nafas.

"Yah, kalau tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria seperti Lucy sih… Akan menjadi masalah ya," Cana menambahkan.

Lucy kembali bersemu merah—kali ini lebih parah dari yang tadi. "C-Cana!" Bahkan Lucy bersumpah akan membunuh Cana jika ia berani bicara macam-macam tentangnya pada semua anggota—terutama Natsu, soal hal lain yang menyangkut pria.

Natsu menggaruk tengkuk leher belakangnya yg sedikit gatal itu "E-eto… Hanya seminggu kan?" Ucapnya pelan.

"Tentu saja, _gi hee_," Gajeel mendecis "Memangnya kau mau berapa lama mengerjakan misi ini bersama Bunny-girl, Salamander?"

Wajah Natsu memerah sedikit.

"Juvia bersyukur karena bukan Gray-sama yang terpilih," Juvia mengawur.

Gray _sweatdropped_ mendengarnya "Hey, tidak mungkin aku yang terpilih, Juvia. Lagipula, aku tak mau menjadi _gay _karenanya!"

"Siapa juga yang mau bersamamu, Ice Boxer Prince?!" Tandas Natsu. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya saja sudah menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi, perang diantara Natsu dan Gray akan dimulai.

"Aku juga tak mau bersamamu, Flame Head!"

"Apa maumu, Baka?!"

"Mau berantem?!"

"KALIAN!" Erza mulai tersulut amarahnya dan kemudian menggertak Natsu dan Gray dengan sekali saja. Itupun sudah membuat nyali mereka berdua menciut seketika dan mereka hanya dapat mengucap 'aye' pada Erza.

"Nah sebelum misi ini benar-benar akan dimulai, kita akan meminta persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak yang bersangkutan," Levy menatap sahabat bersurai Blonde dengan tatapan meminta persetujuan "Lu-chan, apa kau bersedia?"

Lucy tampak terdiam. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama…

"APA-APAAN INI?! MENGAPA JADI AKU YANG TERPILIH BERSAMA DENGANNYA?!" Seru Lucy seraya menunjuk wajah polos Natsu "MENGAPA IA TAK BERSAMA LISANNA SAJA? ATAU… YANG LAIN?!"

"Lucy, tenanglah," Laki menenangkan Lucy.

"Tapi—"

"Kau harus menyetujuinya. Atau…" Mira pun hampir mengaktifkan _Satan Soul_-nya jika Lucy tak langsung segera menyetujui misi ini.

"Baiklah, aku setuju!" Lucy mengangkat tangan, menyetujui.

Arah mata semuanya pun langsung menuju Natsu yang hanya bisa mengangguk dengan bibirnya yang tertekuk mulus "Aku sih tak apa-apa. Selama aku masih bersama Luce—"

"A-apa kau bilang, Natsu?" Lucy seperti mendengar sesuatu tentangnya dari bibir seorang Salamander di depannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar cepat.

Natsu menyengir "Untung saja aku masih bersamamu, karena aku ingin menumpang terus di rumahmu yang bagus itu!" Ujarnya polos— sehingga jidat mulusnya pun menjadi sasaran bagus untuk dipukul oleh Celestial Mage ini.

"Ayo kita buat peraturan untuk misi Dare Natsu dan Lucy," Erza berucap antusias pada beberapa anggota guild yang masih _stand by_ di tempat tadi.

Natsu dan Lucy menyerngit "Peraturan?"

"Yup! Untuk kalian berdua selama seminggu ini~" Balas Lisanna yang tampak membayangkan sesuatu di benaknya—dan tak terlihat kalau ia keberatan dengan ini. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Lucy menjadi sedikit lega.

Semua pun kembali berkumpul layaknya di awal dan merapat untuk membuat peraturan bersama. Bahkan Gray ikut dan kumpulan itu—dan terlihat paling semangat dibandingkan yang lain.

Pada akhirnya, peraturan yang di buat para anggota pun berakhir seperti ini:

"_Dare-Week-Mission Rules!_

_Korban(?): Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia_

_Misi: Berpura-pura pacaran selama 1 minggu penuh hingga di waktu yang sama seperti sekarang (pukul 14.58)_

_Rules:_

_1. Hanya berlaku selama seminggu! Kurang dari seminggu akan di ulang kembali. Nambah 1 minggu lagi? Boleh-boleh, gak keberatan kok ohohoho~ -Mira._

_2. Dilarang melakukan kekerasan pada partner misi! Gak baik nanti dosa(?)! –Levy._

_3. Tidak boleh melakukan misi di minggu ini! BIAR KECE-eh salah. BIAR KERE! –Gray._

_4. Untuk sementara waktu, rumah Natsu & Happy akan ditempati oleh Strauss Sibling. Dan oleh karena itu, Natsu & Happy akan tinggal di rumah Lucy~ -Lisanna._

_5. Natsu harus melakukan apa saja yang jantan terhadap Lucy! Otoko da! –Elfman. _(maksudnya melakukan hal jantan disini apa ya?._. /plak)

_6. Boleh lovey-dovey, asalkan tau tempat –Laki & Kinanna._

_ SELINGKUH –Macao & Wakaba _(apaan padahal mereka sendiri masih sering liat cewek lain._. /lol/)

_ boleh melakukan… Hal-hal yang… Ehm… Berbahaya!(?) –Wendy._

_9. Jangan mikirin orang lain. Terutama buat Lucy! Jangan mikirin Gray-sama! –Juvia._

_10. Tidak boleh berantem! Hehe, berjuanglah, Natsu-nii dan Lucy-nee! –Romeo._

_11. Hati-hati sama Bunny-girl! Gi hee. __–Gajeel._

_Tanda Tangan Korban(?)_

_Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia"_

Setelah membaca peraturan 'unik' itu, sontak saja Lucy berteriak lantang dan juga Natsu yang menyemburkan api dari mulutnya karena frustasi.

"PERATURAN APA INIIIIII?!" Lantang Natsu dan Lucy—tapi lebih kencang Lucy, karena ia bingung, bagaimana nasib rumahnya jika sudah di masuki oleh Natsu.

Laxus berdecak melihat reaksi—yang tak kalah unik dari peraturannya— NaLu kali ini "Sudahlah, tanda tangan saja. Bukankah kalian sudah bilang menyetujuinya?" Ucapnya.

Natsu kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut berwarna salmon itu. Ia menatap Lucy dan mengangguk bersamaan.

Natsu mengerutkan keningnya melihat tulisan di kertas peraturan tersebut. Lucy—yang melihat perubahan air muka Natsu— kemudian bertanya "Natsu? Ada apa?"

"A-ano, Luce…" Natsu menunjukkan sesuatu di kertas tersebut dan bertanya seraya menyengir tak jelas "Tanda tangan itu apa…?"

GUBRAK! Ternyata Natsu gatau tanda tangan itu apa-_-

.

.

"Pada akhirnya, kita berakhir seperti ini ya?" celetuk sang Fire Dragon Slayer—Natsu Dragneel.

"IYA!" sang Celestial Mage—Lucy Heartfilia— tak kalah sewotnya seperti si Fire Dragon Slayer "Gara-gara kau, aku jadi terlibat dalam misi aneh ini!" Gerutu Lucy pada Natsu.

"Aku kan tak tahu kalau aku akan menjadi seperti ini, Luce…" Natsu memasang tampang manis di wajahnya.

Lucy membuang mukanya ke lain arah—menghindari aura manis yang dipancarkan Natsu "Terserah kau sajalah. Ditambah, kita tak boleh mengikuti misi seminggu ini…" muka Lucy pun berubah murung.

Natsu mendadak tak tega pada sahabat seperjuangannya selama di Fairy Tail di sampingnya "Lucy, kau tenang saja. Misi ini akan dimulai besok, dan aku juga masih memiliki sedikit uang untuk kita selama seminggu. Maka dari itu…" Natsu menyengir lebar "Jangan sedih ya?"

Pipi Lucy memerah berkat ucapan Natsu.

"Apa kau… Sungguh-sungguh?" Lucy memastikan.

Natsu mengangguk "Aku tak main-main! Jangan sedih ya, Luce?" Natsu masih saja khawatir soal Lucy menangis—pada kenyataannya pun, Lucy sama sekali tak menangis.

Wajah Lucy pun berubah lagi menjadi senang kembali. Ia pun memeluk Natsu erat "Natsu, arigatau! Daiiiiisuki~~" manja Lucy.

Natsu pun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku karena perubahan drastis seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang berada di dalam dekapannya ini. _Dasar Luce, selalu saja aneh_. Batin Natsu dengan kekehan kecil "Ayo tidur, Luce! Tenang saja, aku tidur di lantai kok," Natsu berseru.

"Kau yakin?" Lucy kelihatan ragu pada Natsu. Akan tetapi, Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Sebelum Lucy pergi tidur, ia sekilas menatap Natsu yang kini tersenyum dengan lembut padanya. Sangat lembut malah, hingga Lucy tersipu dan pipinya memerah. Ia pun segera berbalik badan, membelakangi Natsu "B-baiklah. Oyasumi, Natsu," Kata Lucy sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

Natsu hanya dapat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia membalas perkataan Lucy kemudian berusaha untuk tidur lelap bersama Happy di sampingnya.

"Oyasumi, Lucy,"

**To Be Continued**

Halo semuanya! Aku bikin FF baru nih, dan akhirnya kesampean juga nulis lagi disini hehe~ btw bagaimana FFnya? mendingan di lanjutin atau di delete aja?._. mohon reviewnya yaa :D


End file.
